


Walk With You

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas has been late a lot lately.





	Walk With You

Lukas' hand was tight around Philips as they made their way down the crowded hallway. Lunch had just ended and Lukas insisted on walking him to his next class, which happened to be on the other side of the school. He was headed to math while Lukas was headed to gym.

"You're going to get another tardy." Philip sighed, looking up at Lukas, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. "It'll be your fifth one this week."

"I don't care." Lukas shrugged. "I'm walking you to class every chance I get and no amount of tardiness is going to change that."

"Oh? Really?" 

"Mhm." Lukas leaned down, pecking Philips lips. "I didn't come out not to spend every waking moment with you."

"Who knew you were so needy?"

"Fine." Lukas went to pull his hand away from Philips but Philip just tightened his grip.

"No."

Lukas scoffed. "If I ever try to break up with you would you just say no?"

"No, I'd agree and date someone else to make you jealous and come back to me."

Lukas was silent.

"You're an idiot, I love you." He leaned over, kissing Lukas' cheek. "I'd be sad if you broke up with me."

"I wouldn't."

"I know, I'm the only person who tolerates you and your motocross talk."

"I thought you were into that." 

Philip grinned, shaking his head. "Babe, we've been over this."

Lukas scoffed. "My motocross talk is cool."

Philip started walking ahead of him, shaking his head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He stepped up in front of his classroom, leaning against the set of lockers next to the classroom door.

Lukas nodded, leaning down and kissing Philip, cupping his cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you more." Philip rubbed his nose against Lukas' jumping when the bell rang loudly through the halls. He pushed Lukas away. "You need to go."

Lukas nodded, walking away before turning back around and kissing Philip one last time. The walk back was quiet, considering that almost everyone were in their classrooms starting the class. Lukas wasn't worried about being late, his teacher Mr. Morgan wasn't scary and he could take yelling. But he was a little anxious about his dad finding out about him being tardy so much, but he probably wouldn't stop walking Philip to class even if his dad did find out. It took about seven or eight minutes to get to his own class, but then again he wasn't walking fast. He knocked on the door, flashing a smile at Mr. Morgan as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"You're late." Mr. Morgan said sternly, no readable expression on his face.

"I know." Lukas replied.

"You've been late every day this week, Lukas, do you care to explain why?"

Lukas shrugged. "I need to walk my boyfriend to class."

Long story short, Lukas Waldenbeck never got another tardy slip again.. from Mr. Morgan that is.


End file.
